


A New Year

by LittleMusician



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Jared and Evan as kids, Jared dealing with Evan's anxiety, Kid Fic, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusician/pseuds/LittleMusician
Summary: Jared dealing with Evan's anxiety as kids. This was written for a Dear Evan Hansen exchange on tumblr. I hope you like it :)





	A New Year

It was a late afternoon of the holiday season when Evan looked out his window watching the snowflakes gently cascading from the sky. The neighbourhood was busy with several people shoveling the streets, other kids building snowmen, and couples walking hand in hand. Homes were decorated in mixtures of reindeer, Santa and elves decor. Christmas lights of various colours illuminated the streets. It looked like such a joyous scene, perfectly fitting the season.

It was the first Christmas Evan had to celebrate without his father. It's been a few months since he had left the family and the young boy hadn't been taking it well. He often wondered if it was his fault or if he'd someday come back. His mother often reassured him that he had nothing to do with it but it still didn't take away the sense of betrayal and responsibility he felt. If his own father wasn't happy with him, then who would even want to be with him?

"Evan?" His mother called out from the hall. Her voice had him shift his focus on her. He could hear heels clacking on the hardwood floor, compelling him to come closer. She was running from the top of the stairs carrying some clothes while trying to put on her earrings. 

"Put this on honey," Heidi said gently as she handed him his dress shirt and dress pants. He took it hesitantly but still got changed in the living room.

"My friend is throwing a holiday party today. It'll be fun!" 

Evan was on edge. Party? Being in a place full of unfamiliar people had to be the scariest kind of experience for him. 

"With who?" He managed to choke out.

"The Kleinmans. The mom and I have been friends for years. They're really nice sweetie and they have a boy your age you can play with. His name is Jared"

Evan fidgeted with his sleeves already feeling tense about the idea that he would have to spend the night with a bunch of people he didn't know. Heidi sensed his anxiety and knelt in front of him so they were at eye level. 

"It'll be fun, please give it a chance?" Heidi looked into her son's eyes hopeful that he would at least try. She tenderly put some strands of hair behind his ears as he looked down, unsure of what to say. 

"I heard Santa's coming too," she continued. 

"Didn't you want that book of all those trees? Maybe Santa's got it!" Evan looked up curiously at his mom who happily continued on. 

"I heard there'll be lots of games too and of course lots of good food. And maybe you'll make a new friend" she said with a smile. 

"And you'll be there?" Evan asked.

"Of course honey"

Evan hugged her and she hugged her son tightly. 

"Love you too honey"

The two headed out to go to the Kleinman's for the holiday party that evening.

***

It had been an hour since Evan and his mother were at the party. He stayed with her the whole time as they ate and she conversed with her friends. She kept encouraging him to join the other kids at the other room but he stuck by her side. He watched from his seat as several kids of different ages chased each other, played with some toys, banged on the piano keys, and drew pictures. It looked fun and Evan actually wanted to be a part of it. He didn't want to interrupt or make things awkward by showing up though. He didn't know how to join in either. He'd see new kids coming in every now and then as more guests came in, watching how easily they were welcomed. He considered of joining at that moment but resisted, feeling like it wasn't a good time. His mother noticed him eyeing the other kids. 

"That looks fun! How about you join them?" 

Evan shook his head no and went back to eating his food, eyes fixated on his plate embarassed he was caught staring at them for so long. She got distracted again talking to another friend when a kid showed up in front of him. He squeezed his way between Evan and the table scanning the food. His face lit up at the chocolate cake and he tried to get a slice, struggling with the knife. 

"Oh careful dearie!" An elderly woman came from behind to help him. 

He ate his slice the moment it was on his plate and noticed Evan staring in front of him. Evan blushed looking away.

"Hi!" The kid said as he was chewing. Evan's head was still down but the boy walked closer to him. He was a pudgy kid with glasses and short brown hair. 

"The name's Jared, what's your name?"

Heidi noticed Jared beside her and perked up.

"Jared! Hi nice to meet you, this is Evan. Honey, say hi to the nice boy. Jared Kleinman right? I'm friends with your mother. I'll leave you two boys to play" she said with a smile and she quickly left. Evan watched her walk away feeling betrayed and anxious. Jared didn't even sense anything. He simply took the spot beside him. 

"Hey Evan! Want some cake?" Evan looked at him hesitantly but picked up his fork about to take a piece when Jared shoved his hand aside. 

"Not mine!" Jared laughed.

Evan blushed hard, really embarassed for not understanding. Stupid mistake! I should've just stayed put! Now he thinks I'm really weird! I want to leave! All these thoughts swirled in Evan's head and he teared up.

"Hey it's no worries man!" Jared reassured him gently but Evan couldn't even face him anymore. He was too engulfed in what happened a few seconds ago.

"Just thought you'd like your own bigger slice you know! Here I can get one for you!" Evan snuck a peek up at Jared who once again had some struggles with the knife and then the same elderly woman helped him out. He watched as he came back to his seat beside him handing it to Evan. 

"I coulda done it myself, I'm sure I eased it up for her" Jared said. Evan laughed a bit, grateful that he was still keeping him company. They both ate their slices of cake. 

"Um d-d-do you w-want to p-play with them?" Evan asked. He himself was surprised that he actually initiated some dialogue. Jared looked over to the kids in the other room where Evan pointed.

"Hmmm do you?" Jared asked. Evan shrugged unsure. 

"Meh why not let's go" Jared said.

Evan followed directly behind him. Several of the kids were in the middle of a game of pictionary. 

"HAND!" Jared jumped in. The kid who held the marker shook his head. 

"BROCCOLI!" Another kid screamed. Again, the drawer shook his head. It was dead silent when Evan suddenly blurted out, "Senna Spectabilis!"

The kids all turned around to him confused. 

"A what?" One of the kids asked.

Evan shrinked away noticing all the eyes on him. 

"S-senna s-sp-spectabilis...?"

"No one even knows what that is" One kid said. Some giggled.

"Tree. It's a-a t-tree", Evan tried to explain.

"Why didn't you just say that?" One kid asked. 

"Why do you talk like that?" another asked. 

"Haha nerd" another whispered.

Evan blushed more and more each second and his palms became clammier. Some of the kids giggled while others whispered and he overheard one saying "freak". Evan felt like the walls were closing in on him and he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. While everyone was laughing amongst each other, unattentive to Evan's meltdown, Jared picked it up. His heart clenched seeing him teary eyed in the centre of the room. Jared nudged Evan and intentionally raised his voice saying "Bet they're just jealous that you're smart". Which seemed to silence a lot of the kids. Evan looked to Jared confused.

"What are you trying to say?" One kid asked 

"Let me put this for you nice and slow. He," pointing to Evan, "smart. You" as he pointed to everyone else, "not smart. Is that simple enough for you?" He said in the most patronizing tone. Kids were angry, some cried, others were actually confused.

"You're insane!" Evan whispered fearfully to Jared.

"Nah they're all losers." 

"What?! That d-d-doesn't even m-make sense??" Jared simply shrugged his shoulders with a wicked grin. Evan really didn't understand why Jared found it amusing. Jared simply wrapped his arm around Evan and led him out of the room. 

"Let's go, I'm sure there's better stuff out there"

Evan followed him, not looking back at all the other kids who were unhappy with them. Jared just kept rambling on about who knows what. Evan was just happy that he was still with him despite the fact that everyone else saw him as a freak. As they wandered around the house stumbling upon another room with toys, they played together for the rest of the evening. Though it was a rocky start, things were good between just them in that toy room. Jared did most of the talking but when Evan did talk Jared didn't leave. He was thankful for that. When it came down to it, Evan was just happy that someone was on his side for once.


End file.
